Initial studies have suggested that beta carotene supplementation may increase immune function in HIV infected patients. We will determine whether beta carotene supplementation increases the number of immune cells in patients with HIV infection over an extended time period. To accomplish this objective, a prospective double-blind study of beta-carotene 180 mg/day vs. placebo will be performed in 80 HIV infected patients over a three month period of treatment.